1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to front end loader assemblies that are commonly used to lift and move loose material such as dirt, gravel, snow and the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to front end loader assemblies that are selectively attachable to vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art record is replete with many different types of front end loader assemblies. Front end loader assemblies typically include a lift bucket. The lift bucket is attached to a linkage arrangement that supports the lift bucket at various positions and orientations. Hydraulic cylinders engage the lift bucket and support linkages at various points. By selectively controlling the various hydraulic cylinders, the bucket can be moved throughout a large range of motions.
Front end loader assemblies are commonly used on construction equipment such a bulldozers and back hoes. On such vehicles, the front end loaders are used to move earth, gravel, stones and other loose or heavy materials. Since the front end loaders are used to move heavy materials, such front end loaders are typically constructed from large and heavy metal components that are capable of bearing the large stresses incurred. Heavily constructed front end loader assemblies present no problem to construction vehicles such as bulldozers and back hoes, because such vehicles have large engines, heavy frames and they are designed to hold the weight of a large heavy front end loader assembly. However, these same front end loader assemblies cannot be used on common road vehicles because they are too heavy and would damage most any truck or other road vehicle to which they were attached.
Construction vehicles such as bulldozers and back hoes are expensive and are not practical for an average person to own. However, many people have the occasional need to use a front end loader to move snow, spread mulch, move dirt, or the like. Traditional front end loader assemblies cannot be attached to passenger vehicle because traditional front end loaders are too heavy for the frames of the vehicle and require anchoring points not available on trucks and passenger vehicles. As a result, people must rent a construction vehicle with a front end loader or do without.
Municipalities, and other local authorities also commonly need front end loaders to remove snow and other debris from streets. Municipalities have many different types of vehicles at their disposal. However, most municipalities only have only one or just a few construction vehicles with front end loaders. These few vehicles are insufficient to clear snow from the numerous streets in a municipality after a major snow storm. It may therefore take a municipality several days to clear snow away from vital facilities after a significant snow fall.
A need therefore exists in the art for a light front end loader assembly that can be attached to large road vehicle such as a full sized pick-up truck, dump truck, garbage truck or the like. Such a front end loader assembly would enable individuals and municipalities to add front end loaders to vehicles they already own. Consequently, a vehicle with a front end loader can be readily produced at the fraction of the price of purchasing a construction vehicle with a typical prior art front end loader.